Because I'm The Destroyer King
by The Fools Orchids
Summary: Jeanne tries to reason with Nobu who has become the Destroyer Kling. Nobu blames Jeanne for everything that's happened to him, including becoming the Destroyer King. Will he kill her? Or will he spare her life? One Shot. Gore/Violence


Jeanne was running through the castle engulfed in flames, trying to get away. She stumbled and fell over something. She looked to see what it was, her eyes agape in horror. Hideyoshi was on the floor, his chest sliced open, with his heart exposed. His eyes were lifeless and his cheeks were stained with tears. He had tried to talk to his master, but to no avail. His efforts and attempts to fight him were in vain. Tears went down her face, as she covered her mouth trying not to throw up. She looked back to see a glowing pair of red eyes flowing her, with a bloodied katana.

"Oh Jeanne"

"No!" She ran faster, turning a corner as debris fell down from the castle.

"Where do you think you're going Jeanne?" He was in front of her. Jeanne fell backwards, crawling away from him, not taking her eyes off of him. He was covered in blood. It ran from his eyes, and dripped from his clothes as he looked at her with a feeling of disdain. The woman that he once loved, had caused him to become the Destroyer King.

"Nobunaga.. Please-"

"I don't want to hear it.." He aimed the katana at her preparing to attack her again. Jeanne dodged just in time, and made another run for it.

He pulled the sword out of the wall, and began following again.

Jeanne tried to hold back her tears as the atmosphere grew darker between them once again. She had to stop him, but she didn't know how. She came across another body, she moved her hand to her mouth again, feeling herself want to throw up. Himiko was laying against the wall, there was an arrow protruding from her heart, and blood ran down from her forehead. She had cried and begged her husband-to-be to stop, confessing her love to him and that she would do anything for him. He had ignored her pleas of love and killed her with his arrows. "Himiko.." She wanted to cry, she had grown to like the queen of Yamatai and she thought they had slowly started to become friends. She closed her eye lids gently, and quickly said a soft prayer. Then she continued moving quickly so Nobunaga wouldn't catch up.

Nobu walked by Himiko and stopped, noticing the closed eye lids. He then continued after Jeanne.

Jeanne started coughing from the smoke, it was getting harder to breathe. She had to find a way out and breathe fresh air, or she'd die. She continued to make her way through the smoke, trying to see for a way out. She stumbled over something again, falling to the floor.

She rubbed her head and swallowed, preparing for another body. She looked over her shoulder slowly, the sight she saw was unsettling.

There was Caesar and Ichihime, laying together on the floor. Ichihime lay on top of Caesar with arrows in her back. She had tried to protect Caesar, but her own brother had shot her to death. Caesar lay underneath, the mask he wore was shattered into pieces. The part of his face that was covered, was nothing but raw flesh. His outfit had been soaked in blood. He was angered to his beloved fall by the hands of her own brother and tried to fight back, but without Quo Vadis, he couldn't defend as well as he had hoped.

Jeanne couldn't hold back her tears anymore, and let them hit the floor in agony.

Ichihime had been nothing but kind to her, and she was always cheerful. She felt sorry for the lovers and continued to wipe her tears, unaware of the figure standing behind her.

Jeanne felt a presence, and turned to see Nobunaga raising the katana once again. She was frozen in place, she couldn't run away.

"N.. Nobunaga"

His hand was shaking this time. He had her right in front of him, but he couldn't kill her. "H... Help...me.."

Jeanne stopped, hearing his cries for help. "He's still in there somewhere" she thought to herself. "Kill.. me.. Ran.. maru.." Jeanne's eye widened, "But.. I've never.."

"Please.."

"I can't kill you! I love you!"

"Jeanne!"

She felt startled to hear him yell her name at her like that.

He was trying his best to keep himself from attacking her again.

"Run away.."

"But I.."

"Find a weapon.. and hurry back.. I'm trying to hold back.. As long as I can.."

"Nobu-"

"GO!"

Jeanne hesitated but ran off as she was told, leaving Nobunaga to struggle against himself.

"This power. It's not what I expected, and yet I embraced it without a second thought. Now, everyone is.." Tears ran down his face as he tried to contain himself further.

Jeanne ran hurriedly, tears flowing behind her as she looked around for a weapon. It was hard to look for one in a castle on the brim of collapsing. She looked endlessly, until she came across another body.

It was Mitsuhide, skewered to the wall with arrows. His head was leaning to the side, almost coming off his body. His katana lay gripped into his cold hand. She knelt down and slowly opened his hand, "Forgive me Mitsuhide." She gripped the blade in her hands and ran back towards Nobunaga.

When she reached him, he had stabbed himself in the arm with the katana. "Nobunaga!"

"Hurry Jeanne.." He was holding his arm, letting the crimson liquid run through his fingers.

"I can't do it.." She let tears run down her face. "I could never harm you!"

"Look around you.. This is what I've done.. If you don't kill me.. You'll die too.."

"Don't you understand that I love you!? That I could never do this to you.. So what if I die then what!? What will you d-"

Jeanne's eyes widened as he pressed his lips against hers. She felt warm liquid run onto her hands.

Blood ran down his mouth, as he had forced her hands to stab him. He broke the kiss weakly, a look of death on his face. Jeanne started shaking, "Why?.." Nobunaga laughed lightly, feeling the blood spill from his body slowly, "Because I am the Destroyer King.. And I will die with destruction.." His body fell limp as he toppled over towards the floor.

Jeanne caught him and held him in her arms. "Nobunaga! Nobunaga!" She shook him crying. He opened his eyes a bit, one last time. The color was leaving his face and eyes. He mouthed something to her before letting his eyes close for good. Jeanne held him against her chest weeping and holding him tightly. "Nobunaga!" His words echoed in her head, as she held him more, "Escape while you can.." She didn't want to let him go.

She looked at the katana soaked in his blood. Placing him down gently, she picked it up. "Where am I going to go without you. I have no home, no family. Where do you expect me to go you idiot!" She let the blade slip into her body too, the pain was unbearable. She pulled it out gently and crawled over him, laying on him. "I will go where you go my beloved.." Her body became weaker as she slowly fell into deaths grasp. The two lovers lay there together, as the castle finally gave way and collapsed, burning to the ground.


End file.
